Infection
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Transfer". The other Guardians are hiding a deadly secret from Gabriel. Will he be able to help them, or is it too late?
1. Part 1

Infection  
  
Part 1  
  
Sequel to "Transfer". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kazan asked.  
  
"No, but there's no other choice," Mortanos said softly. "You know as well as I do what will happen if we don't do this."  
  
"Moebi, are you sure the futures don't show anything different?" Fiona asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know anymore.I'm afraid to trust in my power." Moebi replied honestly.  
  
"This is only the beginning, and it will only get worse. There is no other way, we have to do this," Mortanos interrupted. He looked at all of them, and watched as each of them slowly nodded. He then said, "I'll take care of it."  
  
***  
  
"Morning honey. How did you sleep?" Piper asked as Phoebe walked downstairs.  
  
Phoebe yawned and commented, "Pretty good, except I woke up alone. Where is Cole?"  
  
"Gabriel took him and Gerald off for an early morning training session. I swear, your son makes a drill sergeant look nice," Paige remarked.  
  
"Hey, they need to learn how to use their powers," Phoebe countered defensively.  
  
"Calm down, I was only teasing." Paige explained.  
  
"Let's change the subject. How's the wedding coming along?" Piper interjected.  
  
Paige sighed, and a slightly stressed look came over her face. "It's all coming together nicely, but it's still so stressful. I can't believe I'm going to be married in less than a week. In one week, I'll be Mrs. Paige Errant."  
  
Piper snickered, and Paige glared. "I'm sorry, I'm just remembering how much like Phoebe you are right now. Remember her 1st wedding, how stressed she was?"  
  
"Hey, I'm in the room," Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Piper drawled.  
  
"Should we discuss your wedding, and the fact you almost didn't have it," Phoebe countered.  
  
"No, we shouldn't." Piper said quickly.  
  
"Speaking of your wedding, where's Leo?" Paige commented.  
  
"I don't know, he had some kind of meeting this morning with the Elders, and he's not back yet." Piper said.  
  
"Hmm.the Elders. Boy, with a Guardian in the house, it's been a while since we've needed to talk to them," Paige remarked.  
  
"That reminds me. We need to spend some time with Melinda," Piper said suddenly.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing, but I get the feeling she's feeling a little left out. We need to do something kidlike with her." Piper explained.  
  
"Good idea, why don't we go grab her now?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'll orb up and get her," Paige said.  
  
"Paige, we're in the house, and it's like thirty feet. We can walk," Piper interrupted.  
  
"That works too. Let's go." Paige said. As she and Piper walked into the living room, there was a strange creaking noise from above them. Curious, Paige and Piper looked up.  
  
"Look out!" Phoebe shouted, and both Piper and Paige felt something shove into their backs hard. They fell forward, and heard a crash and the sickening sound of bones breaking. They whirled to see Phoebe collapsed under the chandelier. She wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh my god, PHOEBE!" Piper shouted. She ran forward with Phoebe and they both pulled the chandelier off. Phoebe was very still, and there was a pool of blood forming underneath her.  
  
Piper looked up and shouted, "LEO!"  
  
***  
  
"Come on, you're so close. Just a little more and you'll have it. One more time," Gabriel shouted encouragingly.  
  
Cole took a deep breath, and pushed even harder. He could feel his wings on the very edge of his reach, but no matter what he did, he couldn't summon them. He pushed and pressed, until finally he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"That was a good try, we'll take a five minute break," Gabriel pointed out reasonably.  
  
"Only five minutes," Gerald gasped from his position next to Cole. "Remember, we're part human. I'm not sure we can take more of this,"  
  
"Why are you whining, you got to rest while Cole tried," Gabriel countered.  
  
"So?" Gerald gasped back.  
  
"Honestly, you're both doing very well. With the amount of Azarian active in you, you're very far along. Another week or two of sessions and you should be able to assume the Azarian form."  
  
"Oh, joy." Cole muttered. He then leaned in towards Gerald and whispered; "Now I know what I put Phoebe through. Remind me to apologize to her later."  
  
"Sure," Gerald said absently.  
  
"Brother, what's wrong? You've been distracted all week," Cole asked.  
  
Gerald looked up to find both Cole and Gabriel staring at him worriedly. He sighed and said, "Alright, if you must know, I feel.empty."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"I feel like the purpose of my life is gone. I know I want to do good in this world, but I just don't think I'm doing enough," Gerald replied.  
  
"Gerald, you're the CEO of a major corporation that sponsors close to two dozen charity organizations. I know because you have me doing their paperwork. Trust me, you're doing good in this world." Cole pointed out.  
  
"In the mortal world, yes. But I still feel very useless. There must be something more I can do. I'm a demon that's done a millennium of evil and wants to atone, and yet I can't figure out how to do it." Gerald said reasonably.  
  
"You'll find your purpose. It's just taking you a little while to get used to being an agent for good. Once you are more settled, it'll come to you. Trust me, you'll be a major force for good." Gabriel commented.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, how'd you get so smart?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Good genetics.from my mother's side," Gabriel teased.  
  
"Hey, don't knock the Turner DNA. It gave you those wings you love so much," Cole remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but." Gabriel began, but stopped as a curious look came over his face. His eyes lost focus, and then his face went pale. "Oh, no. MOM!" he was then gone.  
  
Cole looked at Gerald worriedly and remarked, "Take me back to the Manor. It must be bad if Gabriel left like this. Take me back, quickly."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Leo, heal her," Piper snapped when Leo appeared.  
  
As Leo ran to Phoebe, Paige looked up and asked, "How did this even happen? The chandelier has been sturdy for a long time, and there's been no recent disturbances. What made it fall?"  
  
"Bad luck I guess," Piper commented. She looked back and saw Leo's worried face. "Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
"I.I can't heal her," Leo said. "My powers won't work. WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"The chandelier fell, and Phoebe pushed us out of the way," Paige explained.  
  
"Oh God no," Leo said brokenly.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked softly, fighting to keep back the tears.  
  
"This wasn't caused by evil, it was an accident. My po.powers can't work on accidents. I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do," Leo said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You mean.no, NO, you have to heal her. It can't end like this, it just can't." Piper cried. Tears began to fall as she and Paige fell into each other's arms.  
  
"She won't last much longer," Leo commented.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blast of white light from Phoebe's body. Leo, Paige and Piper shielded their eyes quickly as the light hit them. It lasted for several seconds, and then it passed. As they opened their eyes, Piper gasped.  
  
Slumped against one of the walls and staring at Phoebe's body in disbelief was a man with auburn hair and dressed all in black. He slowly rose and said, "What happ." he trailed off as a look of dread came over him, and he began to shiver.  
  
"Who are." Piper began, but stopped as a raw emotion hit her. It was a rage that settled a dark chill in the room. Piper fought not to shiver as she felt the sheer force of the burning cold, as it froze her blood and stole her breath. A few moments later, Gabriel appeared, and his face promised nothing but death and pain.  
  
The man fell to his knees and said, "My deepest apologies. I didn't know, please, I was just following orders."  
  
Gabriel looked at him for a moment, and then said in a soft voice that reminded Paige of Cole in his darker days, "Show me your Seal, NOW!"  
  
The man thrust his right hand out, palm facing towards him. A few moments later, a strange insignia appeared on his hand. Gabriel saw that, and something seemed to go out of him. His shoulders slumped slightly, but his face never changed.  
  
"Leo, you can heal her now. Do so," Gabriel said softly.  
  
"But." Leo began, but paled as Gabriel turned the full force of his glare onto him. Leo stumbled forward and placed his hands over Phoebe. A few moments later, his healing power kicked in, and Phoebe's wounds began to disappear.  
  
Gabriel turned back to the man and said, "I'm going to let you go this one time, but deliver a message to your boss. Tell him he trespasses, and I demand a Conclave. Do that, and remember next time I won't be so generous."  
  
"Yes, of course," the man said cringingly, and then he vanished.  
  
Some of the rage left Gabriel's face, and the freezing rage dissipated enough for Piper to breath again. Just then, Cole and Gerald appeared. They took one look around and then Cole demanded, "What happened? PHOEBE!"  
  
"She'll be fine," Leo commented. Indeed, Phoebe began to stir, and slowly stood up.  
  
"Wha..what happened? Uggh!" Phoebe began, but stopped as Piper and Paige pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank God, we thought we'd lost you," Piper and Paige cried.  
  
"What happened?" Cole demanded.  
  
"That bastard," Gabriel whispered, and the others turned to see his shoulders shaking from suppressed rage. "How dare he, without telling me! He has no right, NO RIGHT!"  
  
"Son, please, I need to know. What just happened?" Phoebe said softly.  
  
Gabriel turned to her and said softly, "That was an Angel of Death, and he came for you."  
  
Phoebe slumped and Cole said softly, "No."  
  
"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Phoebe asked after a few moments.  
  
"No, because he shouldn't have come. He cannot take you, you bear my mark," Gabriel explained.  
  
"What mark, where?" Paige questioned.  
  
Gabriel's eye flashed, and everyone looked at each other in shock. On each of their foreheads (except Gerald) was a weird insignia, like the Angel's but slightly different.  
  
"You tattooed me?" Piper snapped.  
  
"The mark isn't visible normally, but it tells everyone that you are under my protection, and that I am the one who must take you up when your time comes. It prevents natural accidents from being fatal," Gabriel continued.  
  
"You mean we're accident proof?" Piper murmured incredulously.  
  
"Don't get any ideas; I can't protect you all the time. If you go seeking death, it will find you. But it is supposed to keep the Angel from putting you on his list."  
  
"So what happened?" Cole asked.  
  
"Mortanos betrayed me. He sent the Angel to take Phoebe to the afterlife, without my permission and in direct violation of the Guardian Code. That's why I called a Conclave of the Guardians. We will judge him, and pass sentence."  
  
"What is the sentence for doing this?" Piper demanded.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. But it's time to find out," Gabriel said, and then he vanished.  
  
***  
  
"I feel him coming," Kazan murmured.  
  
"Kazan, a baby could feel that rage. I've never felt him be so mad before. He makes my hot tempers look tame," Fiona retorted.  
  
Mortanos said nothing, merely waited. A few moments later, Gabriel appeared. He glared at the assembled audience and then said, "Mortanos, you have trespassed. You went after someone under my direct protection in violation of the Guardian Code. How do you plead?"  
  
"I am guilty, as are we all," Mortanos replied.  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked in confusion.  
  
"All eight of us knew what I was doing, and we all took part," Moebi explained.  
  
"This.this is unbelievable," Gabriel said in shock. "Why would you do this to me, why would you all break our Code?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is the punishment. The eight of us have voted, and decided only one punishment is fit. Death." Mortanos continued.  
  
"You're joking," Gabriel said in disbelief.  
  
"No, we've violated one of our most sacred codes, and this is the only punishment. As the only innocent Guardian, it falls on you to carry out the punishment," Fiona said softly.  
  
"You want me to kill all of you? Why, why would you force me to do this?" Gabriel demanded, "I won't do anything until I know,"  
  
"It doesn't matter, judgement has been passed, NOW DO IT!" Mortanos shouted.  
  
Gabriel glared at him, and then his widened, "There's some kind of barrier, a glamour over you all. What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing," Kazan said quickly, and Gabriel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think so, and I'm going to find out RIGHT NOW!" Gabriel shouted, and unleashed his power. The other Guardians tried to defend themselves, but Gabriel tapped into his Azarian power and overwhelmed them. He hit the glamours like a tornado, and they shattered.  
  
Gabriel stared at the Guardians in utter shock, and began to back away, "No, no, it can't be.I don't believe it."  
  
On each of the other eight Guardians right temples was a single pulsing black vein.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Infection  
  
Part 2  
  
Sequel to "Transfer". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"Kain's mark," Gabriel gasped.  
  
Mortanos smiled sardonically, and nodded, "Yep."  
  
"How, how long." Gabriel stuttered.  
  
"Apparently, my beloved son left a little behind in us," Mortanos explained, "For months it wasn't even visible, and we didn't realize it was there. But, it's getting worse, and it's only a matter of time,"  
  
"There must be something we can do, some cure we can." Gabriel began.  
  
"We've tried everything," Fiona interrupted. "It's rooted to our bodies physically, and can't be healed. It uses our powers to sustain itself and grow, and it is slowly poisoning our minds. Within six months, we will be hopelessly evil."  
  
"That's why you sent a servant after Phoebe," Gabriel stated, "You wanted me to kill you before you went evil,"  
  
"It's our only option," Kuzan commented.  
  
"No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be a way," Gabriel said forcefully.  
  
"There isn't, and every second we delay could cost us everything," Mortanos replied firmly, "Now, do it."  
  
Gabriel started to pace, and the Guardians waited, sure of his answer. Suddenly, Gabriel spun and demanded, "The curse is connected to you PHYSICALLY, but not to your powers?"  
  
"That's right," Mortanos said in confusion.  
  
"But it needs your power to survive, right?" Gabriel continued.  
  
"Yes.what are you thinking?" Fiona asked suspiciously as Gabriel smiled.  
  
"I know how to cure you," Gabriel commented.  
  
"What? How?" Mortanos remarked.  
  
Gabriel outlined his plan, and the other eight Guardians went pale, "Are you insane? Do you have any idea of the consequences of this could be?" Moebi shouted.  
  
"As opposed to the consequences of the deaths of eight Guardians," Gabriel pointed out.  
  
"Even if we agree to this, how will we maintain order?" Kuzan demanded.  
  
"Tell your Agents, and they'll keep the world from collapsing. Don't worry, it'd be only temporary." Gabriel soothed.  
  
"How can you be sure they'll even do it," Tempest requested.  
  
"They'll do it if I ask them to," Gabriel said firmly. The other eight Guardians turned to Mortanos, begging him to put an end to this idea.  
  
Mortanos looked into Gabriel's gaze for a few moments, and then added, "If they'll do it, I'll agree."  
  
The other Guardians began to agree, with their strongest support gone. As soon as they were gone, Gabriel nodded and said, "Excellent. Stay here, and I'll go get them."  
  
As Gabriel vanished, the other Guardians whirled to Mortanos, who said softly, "We don't have a choice. Unless this fails, Gabriel won't destroy us. I just hope the cost for this isn't too great."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe and Cole paced impatiently in the living room as the group waited for Gabriel's return. Michael and Leo were playing with Melinda, while the other two sisters were talking with Gerald about some subject or other. All of their nerves were frayed as they waited to find out what happened.  
  
Without warning Gabriel appeared. Cole whirled and demanded, "What happened? What did they say?"  
  
"Not here," Gabriel warned. "I can't risk it. Everyone take my hands."  
  
The group complied, and soon they found themselves in heaven. Gerald looked around in amazement, since he'd never been here before, as the others looked at Gabriel with a question in their eyes.  
  
"The other Guardians are still infected from Kain, and are slowly going evil. The power is rooted in their bodies and feeding on their powers, and they can't stop it," Gabriel stated.  
  
The sisters paled, and Cole said, "Oh, god. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to cure them. I know how, but I need your help." Gabriel stated.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm going to use the Gem to transfer the Guardians powers into the eight of you." Gabriel relied softly.  
  
The group stared at him in utter shock for several moments before Phoebe managed to croak, "What?"  
  
"It'll only be temporary, but once they're powerless, the curse will die out with no power to sustain it. Then I'll use the Gem to transfer it back to them. You'd only hold it for a few hours, that's all."  
  
"Oh, that's all." Paige murmured sarcastically. "Are you even sure you can do this?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and said, "I've been studying the Gem, and I can use its powers without any of the phrases. I can do this, and I can switch them back."  
  
Phoebe was about to comment when the eight Guardians appeared. They all looked nervous, and Mortanos asked, "What did they say?"  
  
"We're still discussing it," Piper remarked, "How can we even handle it.I mean, I can't even fathom doing everything they must do."  
  
"Our Agents can handle the work for the time we'll need," Kuzan explained.  
  
"Your Agents?" Gerald asked.  
  
"They're like our generals. We all have countless creations that serve our aspect, but almost all of us have Agents who act as our advisors and lieutenants." Moebi commented.  
  
"Almost all of you? Who doesn't?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
Mortanos raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriel as he replied, "Well, some of us haven't accepted any of the candidates, and are very picky."  
  
"You don't have any Agents? Why not?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
Gabriel shrugged, and said, "Like Mortanos said, I'm picky, and I want only people who are truly committed to my goals. So far, I haven't found anyone like that, but I'm still looking. Look, I need to know, are you in? This is the only way, and I know this will work."  
  
The group looked at each other, and then they all nodded. Some of the strain left his face as he said, "Fantastic. Then all that is left is for the Guardians to pick who gets their powers."  
  
The Guardians began to walk confidently towards the group. Kuzan (Guardian of Destiny) chose Piper, Tempest (Guardian of Wind) chose Paige, Fiona (Guardian of Fire) chose Phoebe, Azar (Guardian of Spirit) chose Leo, Sierra (Guardian of Earth) chose Michael, and Undine (Guardian of Water) chose Melinda.  
  
While the choosing was going on, Moebi and Mortanos approached Cole and Gerald. "Cole, I'd be honored if you'd take my powers. You've conquered Death, and are worthy," Mortanos said softly. Cole smiled and nodded.  
  
"Gerald, Karril, you have fought against the ravages of time, and exist outside it's reach. I chose you." Moebi commented.  
  
Gerald swallowed, and then said, "Sure."  
  
"Now that everyone has chosen, form a circle around me, with the Guardians directly in front of their choice." Gabriel remarked. Everyone did as told, and Gabriel held out his hand. A moment later, the Gem appeared, and Gabriel closed his eyes. The Gem began to glow, and the glow intensified exponentially. Suddenly, eight blasts of energy shot from it and slammed into the Guardians. Eight colored outlines left there bodies and touched their choices. As everyone collapsed, the light faded and Gabriel opened his eyes.  
  
"It's done," Gabriel stated.  
  
"My god." Piper said softly. The group was staring in wonderment, as they felt infinitely larger and more powerful than before. They each could feel their aspects on a level they could barely comprehend, and it filled them each with joy.  
  
Screaming brought their minds back, and they looked down to see the Eight Guardians holding their heads and screaming. They were writhing in pain, and Phoebe exclaimed, "What's happening?"  
  
"The curse is dying, and I think it's not a painless process," Gabriel explained. "It will take some time. I advise you all to wander around Heaven. Don't leave, and don't try to use your powers. We want to keep damage down to a minimum."  
  
The group nodded, and everyone began to wander off. They each felt different, and reveled in the new experiences. The sisters went to talk to their dead relatives, as did Michael. Melinda and Leo went to talk to the Elders, to see what was going on.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Gabriel turned to Cole and asked, "Can you stay here and watch them? Make sure they don't hurt themselves."  
  
"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Cole said. Gabriel looked at him, and he nodded. Cole recognized that look. It was one he gave when he wanted no questions.  
  
Gabriel led Gerald away from the group towards a secluded spot. Gerald looked at him and questioned, "What's up?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask," Gabriel started.  
  
"Well, we're family. If it's in my power, I'll do it," Gerald replied.  
  
"I want to use Moebi's powers to expand my vision. I can feel something coming, something very bad, something that can destroy all of humanity. Unfortunately, I can't see how to save humanity. But if I use his powers with my own, I can explore the possibilities and find a way through the encroaching evil."  
  
"And Moebi would never agree, so you figured you'd ask me?" Gerald guessed shrewdly.  
  
Gabriel looked uncomfortable as he explained, "This borders on interference, and I'm not supposed to do it. But since you have the powers but aren't 'technically' a Guardian, I can do it. I'll understand if you say no, but it could really help."  
  
Gerald smiled and asked, "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Gabriel's gaze softened, and he said, "Sit down, close your eyes, and open up your mind. You'll feel me enter, and don't stop me."  
  
Gerald did what he was told. Soon, he felt another presence politely waiting for him to accept it. Gerald lowered his defenses, and he felt the powers of Moebi rise. He was carried along with it, and found himself awash in visions. Millions of possibilities rushed by his mind too quickly for him to see, but Gerald began to get an overall sense of dread, as the majority of the visions were very dark and evil.  
  
Time was meaningless. Seconds, minutes, hours may have passed as Gabriel jumped from possible future to possible future, desperately seeking a good future. Gerald felt his panic increase, and realized they had covered millions of bad futures. Moebi's power was running out, and Gabriel still hadn't found a single good future.  
  
Just as the power ended, Gerald felt Gabriel's exultation as he found good possibilities. Then, the link was gone, and Gerald opened his eyes with a gasp. Gabriel was sitting in front of him, and Gerald could see he was scanning the future he'd found, memorizing every detail. After a moment, his eyes came back into focus, and he said, "Thanks,"  
  
"How long?" Gerald asked.  
  
"A few hours. It should be about time to switch back," Gabriel explained. He helped Gerald up, and then said, "Please, don't mention this to Moebi."  
  
***  
  
Gerald and Gabriel returned to find the rest of the group waiting. The Guardians were back on their feet, and Moebi was pacing impatiently. "Finally, I was about to ask for a search party,"  
  
"I was just showing my uncle some of heaven, since he's never been here," Gabriel lied.  
  
"Are we ready to switch back?" Mortanos said in concern.  
  
"Let me look," Gabriel said. His eyes lost focus, and then he smiled, "The infection is completely gone. We can switch back. Thanks for helping out everyone."  
  
Phoebe smiled and replied, "Not a problem.it was worth it to feel this way for a little while."  
  
They formed a circle again, this time with the group in front of the Guardians. The Gem glowed again, and again eight blasts hit the group and transferred the powers. When it was over, the Guardians and the group got up.  
  
"I feel a lot smaller, and I miss it a little," Leo confessed.  
  
"That's to be expected, but you did a good deed today, never forget that," Gabriel soothed. "Are we ready to go back?"  
  
The group nodded, and began to gather around Gabriel, "Son, why is Moebi looking at you suspiciously," Cole whispered.  
  
"Beats me," Gabriel said back, and then they all faded.  
  
Moebi turned to Mortanos and said, "I know he used my powers. I can feel it."  
  
"Yes, but they weren't yours at the time, so there's nothing we can do about it. Can you tell what he did?" Mortanos asked.  
  
"No.when did he get so devious?" Moebi complained.  
  
"I don't know, but it worries me a little," Mortanos commented.  
  
***  
  
"I figured you'd be here," Gerald said softly.  
  
Gabriel turned from his view on a hill outside of San Francisco to look at Gerald in puzzlement. "You used your new Azarian sensing power," he stated.  
  
"Yes." Gerald replied.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Gabriel continued.  
  
"Yes," Gerald murmured.  
  
"Why?" Gabriel asked curiously.  
  
Gerald took a deep breath, and slowly went down on his knees, "I want to become your Agent."  
  
Only a slight widening of his eyes indicated Gabriel's shock as he demanded in a calm voice, "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"  
  
"When I had Moebi's powers, I saw some of his memories. I know what being your Agent would mean. I know I'd be your subordinate, and would outlive everyone else. I also know how many different duties there are, and just how hard the job is going to be. I am willing to live with that."  
  
"Why?" Gabriel's gaze bored into Gerald's soul, and forced him to answer honestly.  
  
"Ever since returning from.that place, I've been adrift. I've had no purpose, and I feel like I could do more good if I was just given the chance. Then, when you used me to access Moebi's powers, I felt what you did. A great power is coming, and this realm has very little chance of surviving. I also know you are going to do everything in your power to stop it, and I want to be a part of that,"  
  
"You do realize that there's a very good chance that your lifespan would be very short as my Agent," Gabriel pointed out.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Gerald said firmly, "I would do more good as your Agent than I could do in a millennium on my own. Even if I die tomorrow, I would accept it, because I know you would never let me die for anything less than the fate of the world. You're family, and I trust you. I may be a demon, but I want to do good," Gerald's gaze dropped, and he waited. He'd pored out his soul, and he felt that, family or not, Gabriel would never accept him because of his past.  
  
He wasn't even aware of Gabriel moving until he felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder. Gerald looked up, and found Gabriel staring at him with a smile, "Uncle, I'd be honored to have you as my Agent. Hold out your hand,"  
  
Gerald did so, and an athame appeared in Gabriel's right hand. Slowly, Gabriel cut a line in Gerald's hand, and then in his own. He then put the hands together, and began to chant. As he did so, Gerald felt his body changing. He felt the demon in him die, and power rushed into him. Suddenly, he could feel the life of every creature in this realm, and it filled him with joy.  
  
He looked up at Gabriel, who said formally, "Welcome to my service. Rise Gerald Hunter, Agent of Life."  
  
Gerald slowly rose, and bowed. Gabriel smirked and said, "Don't be stupid. You're centuries older than me, and bowing is pointless."  
  
"So, when are you going to do it?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Do what?" Gabriel's said.  
  
"Don't play dumb. I felt some of the parts of the future you want, and I know what you have to do to put this realm on track for it. When are you going to do it?" Gerald snapped.  
  
Gabriel's face saddened, and he said, "After Paige's wedding. I want to push it off a little longer?"  
  
"Why so sad? You've seen the future, you know what happens if you don't do this. What's the problem?" Gerald questioned.  
  
Gabriel turned back to the horizon and whispered,  
  
"I've seen the future, and I know what may happen if I do it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
